


New Beginning

by theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs



Category: Naruto
Genre: Beginnings, F/M, Fluff, NaruHina - Freeform, Romance, post-the Last Movie setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs/pseuds/theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a morning that never felt better</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno guys. I write this while I'm at work. I just type away.

When her eyes first opened, Hinata was sure that it was all a dream. She was so sure of it that her heart clenched tightly at the thought. It had been such a beautiful dream, too. Not the end of the world part but the other happy, dreams-actually come-true thing part.

It was a bit embarrassing, though, that when she woke up, Hanabi was peering down at her with that mischievous smirk of hers and automatically, her cheeks burned a familiar red.

"It wasn't a dream. Get up. He's waiting outside." Hanabi grinned and ran out of her room, giggling like an evil witch from fairy tales.

Hinata sat up slowly and blinked the sleepiness and confusion away.

Did that mean that she...

Pale fingers brushed soft lips and Hinata went red from head to toe, scrambling up to the bathroom to clean up.

She half-sprinted half-walked the quiet halls to reach the compound gates and breathed out her apologies when she saw his familiar orange jacket.

But his back was on her and he was speaking to those young genin who tailed him around and he was laughing, scratching the back of his head.

She stopped in her tracks.

She looked at these girls and remembered Hanabi telling her to look more modern instead of knitting something she could never give him.

Her hand clenched against her chest and she looked down to the ground.

She wanted a pit to erupt and swallow her down.

Naruto was such a nice guy. He was probably just trying to defend her honor when Toneri took her, tried to comfort her with her first kiss.

Her eyes stung and felt warm but no tears would come. Not in front of him.

"Hm?" Naruto turned around, upon seeing her, he started and blubbered, cheeks flaming up. "G-good morning, H-Hina-chan!"

_Hina-chan?_

She looked up to him and found him flustering and grinning sheepishly.

"Naruto senpai!" One of the girls whined, upset that he was no longer paying his attention to them.

"Huh? Oh, uh, sorry. Maybe next time... I have plans with Hinata today."

The three girls groaned in protest but Naruto apologized again and told them he'd make it up to them one way or another. They walked away after making him swear and he turned again to Hinata.

She stood gaping at him once more that Naruto fidgeted, shifting from feet to feet.

"...unless its not okay with you? I don't know if you want ramen for breakfast but we can get whatever you'd like. Or do you already have some plans? I mean, last night when I walked you home you said you wouldn't mind but you probably have stuff to do yourself. I'm sorry, I should have made sure you had free time and..."

He stopped at the sight of Hinata blushing again. He never realized how... adorable and pretty she looked with cheeks flushed like that. Man, he was really stupid as hell not to notice that Hinata really liked him for the longest time. He wanted to make up for lost time now, though. The urge was so palpable that he couldn't really sleep and when he did, he woke up early (which was such a total surprise to him and to Sakura who bumped into him as she ran for her morning shift with the hospital) and tried to kill time training. When the sun rose, he was already standing by the Hyuuga compound gates, trying to ignore the giggling gaggle of girls and genin and each and every staring Hyuuga that came out.

"Naruto-kun," she murmured, looking up to him. He tilted his head, looking sheepish. The flush drained from her cheeks and she said, "I... thought it was all a dream."

Naruto frowned and walked close to her, taking the hand that hung on her side and clutched it between his two hands. Hinata, startled, looked at their hands and he squeezed it gently.

"I don't go back on my word. Believe it." He stared in her eyes determinedly. The blues sparkled and Hinata looked down to their hands again. "That's my ninja way dattebayo! I won't let you go! Never again."

Hinata's cheeks reddened furiously and she nodded once.

He smiled and sighed in relief. Man, he thought he was gonna mess up again.

"Tousan's on his way," a voice chirped from behind them and Naruto yelped, releasing Hinata's hand. Hinata shot a look at her sister and the girl skipped the other way.

"We should go," she told Naruto and he nodded immediately. He was new at this. He didn't know the protocol with 'meeting the parents' thing. And to be honest, with the few times he's met Hiashi, it's kinda unnerving.

He gestured for her to move forward and she did, towards downtown. He stepped beside her and they made a leisurely pace. Naruto's hands sought purchase but he kept them in his pockets with a slight blush spreading across his cheeks and Hinata kept hers in front of her, looking just as flustered.

"I don't mind ramen," she said quietly. "But I can... cook them for you someday..."

"Y-you would?!" He suddenly exclaimed in surprise. "You can cook too?!"

She was just so damned perfect and he was such an idiot.

The two of them walked quietly past people moving back in from the evacuation.

No one went up to them anymore, after all, it was no big secret they became a couple _just last night_. And it wasn't a bigger secret that one of the Hyuuga heiresses had been in love with the future Hokage for so long...

When they rebuilt Konoha (from Pein's and Madara's attack), everyone needed Naruto and Hinata's help. This time around, they let the two new lovers keep their peace.

It was probably a good thing Ichiraku had been spared from the meteorites. Who knows what Naruto would have done? Steal his lady and his favorite place in the world? What absolute horror would that have been.


End file.
